1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of controlling turbomachines using one or more sets of signals indicating performance parameters of the turbomachines.
2. Discussion of Background
Hitherto, in controlling a turbomachine, that is to say a gas or steam turbine, the performance has been used as the controlled variable for controlling the plant. In this case, a value of the performance that is erroneously too low for any reason may cause a dangerous control movement in the direct of increasing the performance, in that for example the controller, as a result of the erroneous desired/actual deviation, endeavors to set the desired performance by opening the appropriate control element, for example of a fuel valve in the case of gas turbines or of a steam valve in the case of steam turbines. Such an increase in performance is particularly dangerous if it exceeds the plant-typical desired performance and, as a result, can lead to destruction of the plant. Therefore, redundant devices have hitherto been provided in the performance measuring chain, which are intended to prevent erroneously complete failure of a controlled variable. However, such solutions are very complicated and expensive from the point of view of devices and assembly.